Can i take it in my hands?
by Sweet Night
Summary: This are really random stories about people in Circle Daybreak... i swear that are funny! XD
1. Can i take it in my hands?

**Ok soo I don't own the night world or any of the characters… L.J. SMITH DOES it =(**

Poppy's POV

Ok… so since I'm going to start living in the Circle Daybreak's mansion… I need to pack all my stuffs and prepare for the move.

But …

I can't bother! Is just sooooooooo boring!... James is the only one who is actually packing the whole house… while I'm watching TV… I know… it is not really productive, but if I could, I would be watching movies… but James already put all the movies in boxes =(

OMG! The house looks sooo empty!... no kidding!... the only part of the house that still intact is my room hahahahhaha =D… James is going to kill me… but how I said before… I can't be bother!

James: POPPY! YOU NEED TO PACK! STOP MESSING AROUND AND START PACKING!... WE ARE MOVING NEXT WEEK!

Poppy: My Gosh James! Chill!... man!

James: if you want me to chill… THEN START PACKING YOUR STUFFS!

Poppy: fine! Just tell me how

James: Put your stuffs on the boxes!

Poppy: but the boxes will take a lot of space!

James: but it will be easier to carry!

Poppy: ok.. fine, what should I put in the boxes?

James: start with your CD's… then your books, and then your video- games…

Poppy: fine

**** 15 minutes later****

James: have you done?

Poppy: there are soo many books that the box is already full…

James: then take another box

Poppy: no… they are just books… Can I take them in my hands? =D

James: no

Poppy: why not?

James: coz you need to pack them…

Poppy: fine

***20 minutes later****

James: have you done?

Poppy: sorry… what?

James: is supposed that you are packing… not watching TV!

Poppy: ok!... fine

James: so… now … what do you have in that crate?

Poppy: ehhh… nothing

James: POPPY WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THIS PAPERS? WE CAN'T PACK THEM! PUT THEM IN THE BIN!

Poppy: ! THEY ARE IMPORTANT PAPERS!

James: What are they?

Poppy: they are letters from my friends and family!

James: Poppy… you wrote this to me, when you were 5!

Poppy: you see! They are important!

James: we won't take them!... they'll take a lot of space!

Poppy: can I take them in my hands? =D

James: no!

Poppy: why not?

James: coz you need to keep packing!

Poppy: fine! Chill man!

*** 30 minutes later*******

James: Poppy how are you going?

Poppy: getting there!

James: Poppy you need to pack that guitar… and we'll be back for it afterwards…

Poppy: noooo! Can I take it in my hands? =D

James: 0.o no _(losing his patience)_

Poppy: why not?

James: coz you can't!

Poppy: fine!

**** 45 minutes later***

James: Poppy did you finish?

Poppy: not yet..

James: ok… I'll help you.! Or we'll be leaving next year!

Poppy: -.-

James: we need to pack your clothe…

Poppy: but it is sooo much!

James: I know and we'll probably need another box…

Poppy: don't worry for the box! I can take it in my hands! =D

James: ARE YOU TRYING TO PISSED ME OFF? POPPY NORTH! YOU CAN'T TAKE ANYTHING IN YOUR HANDS!

Poppy: fine! Chill man!

James: O.o!

***** 2 weeks after*****

James: ok… everything is done!

Poppy: yeahhh finally!

James: oh shit! I forgot to pack the books that my parents gave me last week!

Poppy: don't worry… I'll carry them in my hands! =D

**Hahahhahaa… sorry… ok this story was actually a real story… something really stupid that my best friend did while her dad was trying to make her pack her stuffs…. But she kept saying "can I take it in my hands?"… ok… whatever! Mariaa this is for you! Love yaa!**

**Reviews? Comments? Jokes? Anything? **

**Thanxs!**


	2. A camping week!

Maggie's POV.

I really thought that this was a good idea… I really thought that somehow, i could make this work !.. again… wrong!

So the other day… Miles arrived in a really hyper mood, which could only mean "CAMPING WEEK"! I felt extremely happy! My Dad taught me how to survive a whole week in a camp, so I just felt really excited about the idea of try something new…

The only problem was Delos…

_**** 2 weeks ago****_

**Maggie**: Delos, I don't want to be that whole week without you! Pleeeeaaaassssseeee….

**Delos**: no way!... Maggie I don't want to be the whole week without you … but I am not going to a camp! I don't even know what a camp is!

**Maggie**: a camp is a place where you forget all that is the city, stress, technology, pollution, people, noise, chaos, problems, everything!…

**Delos**: it sounds good, but I'm not ready for that Maggie…

**Maggie**: Delos you've been wonderful learning the other stuffs about my world!... and I know that you'll love it!

**Delos**: Maggie, I don't know…

**Maggie**: pleeeaaasssseeee….

**Delos**: Maggie…

**Maggie**: pleeeeaaaasssseeee…

**Delos**: I don't know…

**Maggie**: pleeeeaaasssssssssseeeeee..

**Delos**: fine…

**Maggie**: yeeeeiiii!... I love you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOO FUN!

_***** The next day****_

**Maggie**: DELOS! WAKE UP! WE ARE LEAVING SOON! DID YOU FINISH PACKING?

**Delos**: I'm awake! But I don't know what kind of stuffs I need to pack… so prepare it for me!

**Maggie**: excuse me?

**Delos**: I'm sorry… eehhh… Maggie… could you help me?

**Maggie**: that's better… of course Delos… I'll help you… to start you need to pack the clothes that you think that you'll need… then the sleeping bag, then we need to pack some food…

**Delos**: should I take my costumes?, what about my gloves? And what about my sunglasses?

**Maggie**: Delos! Hold on!... 1) we are going to a camping week so you don't need your costumes, 2) is summer, and I don't think that you'll need them either 3) yes you can take your sunglasses.

**Delos**: Can I take a book?

**Maggie**: what book?

**Delos**: I'm reading Dark visions by L.J. Smith

**Maggie**: sure… but just one!

**Delos**: what about the vampire diaries series?

**Maggie**: no… just pick one book!

**Delos**: why not?

**Maggie**: coz we don't have enough space!... And you haven't end up packing yet!

**Delos**: fine…

_**** 10 minutes after***_

**Maggie**: ok… now we need to take some food with us… and water of course!

**Delos**: ok… should we take 3 bottles of water?

**Maggie**: well done! Maybe four is better… two and two…

**Delos**: should we take coke?

**Maggie**: coke?

**Delos**: yeah! Light coke! It's sooo good! =D

**Maggie**: just one bottle Delos… for camps water is better…

**Delos**: why? coke is sooo much better! =D

**Maggie**: Delos… no!... we are talking only one botlle…

**Delos**: fine… can we take some sandwiches?

**Maggie**: yes Delos… we can…

**Delos**: can we take some mcdonalds? =D

**Maggie**: noo!

**Delos**: why not?

**Maggie**: because it is not healthy!

**Delos**: how do you know that?

**Maggie**: Delos… I know more than you about those stuffs!

**Delos**: I know that… ok… =(

_****** 15 minutes later****_

**Maggie**: Delos!... hurry up! MILES IS WAITING FOR US!

**Delos**: HOLD ON!

**Maggie**: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

**Delos**: PACKING!

**Maggie**: Oh… god! NOW WHAT?

**Delos**: MAGGIE! HELP ME! I CAN'T CLOSE MY BAG!

**Maggie**: but… I thought that we had everything ready!

**Delos**: MAGGIE HELP ME!

**Maggie**: coming!... now… what is it?

**Delos**: Can't close the bag!

**Maggie**: ok… wooww. That's a huge bag!... let me help you… wooww.. hold on…. Crap I can't close it!... Delos… what did you put here?

**Delos**: my stuffs!

**Maggie**: DELOS WE CANNOT TAKE YOUR NINTENDO WII, YOUR DVD, AND WE CANNOT TAKE YOUR RADIO!

**Delos**: WHY NOT?

**Maggie**: BECAUSE YOU WON'T NEED THEM!

**Delos**: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?

**Maggie**: DELOS WE WON'T TAKE THEM… AND EVEN IF I LET YOU TAKE THEM, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO USE THEM!

**Delos**: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?

**Maggie**: DELOS! THERE IS NOT ELECTRICITY!

**Delos**: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?

**Maggie**: COZ I KNOW!... SO WE WON'T TAKE THEM! OK?

**Delos**: fine…

Maggie: ok… good boy… now, let's go! Miles is waiting for us!

Delos: fine… oh! Wait! I forgot…

Maggie: now what?

Delos: can I take my notebook?

Maggie: O.o noo!

Delos: why not?

Maggie: coz you can't!

Delos: that is not a reason!

Maggie: yes it is! NOW LET'S GO!

Delos: fine…

Miles: everything ready guys? What's wrong with you Delos?

Delos: Maggie doesn't let me take my stuffs… =(

Maggie: if you only knew Miles… now Let's go! =)

Delos: can we take your dog?

Maggie: DELOS WE CANNOT!

Delos: why not?

Maggie: coz a camp is not a place for dogs!

Delos: how do you know that?

Maggie: O.o

Miles: it's ok Maggie… yes Delos we can take the dog with us…

Delos: =D

Maggie: can we go now?

Miles: sure Maggie…

Delos: WAIT! Can we take…

Maggie: WEEE CAN'T TAKE ANYTHING!

Delos: How do you know that?

Maggie: O.o god help me!

**So… I made this story for you "Vanessa123"… you actually inspired me for it!... I like Delos! Hahahhaa... Next I'll do MARE AND ASH! =D (my favorites!)….**

**Comments? Reviews?**


	3. Lost

**I don't own the Night World... or the characters-... L. DOES IT...**

Lost

I can't believe this… we need to go all the way up, and it's raining! I can't believe this, I am soo tired! And of course I'm getting really wet, even though I'm using an umbrella… "MARE, HURRY UP! WE ARE GOING TO LOOSE THE TRAIN!"

**Mare**: Poppy we are fine!

**Poppy**: Hurry!

**Mare**: k!... oh my gosh I am soo wet!

**Poppy**: duh! It's raining… what are you expecting?

**Mare**: I know that! But if you are using an umbrella, then you shouldn't end up wet!

**Poppy**: you have a point… still is for the wind

**Mare**: I know that! But still…

**Poppy**: Ok, hold my umbrella while I buy the tickets…

**Mare**: do you have enough money?

**Poppy**: yeah… but the stupid machine doesn't accept it!

**Mare**: just hurry up!

**Poppy**: crap… the train is here!

**Mare**: HURRY!

**Poppy**: ok… we'll share the ticket!... ok?

**Mare**: k!

_Poppy and Mare jumped in the train…_

**Mare**: we did it!

**Poppy**: oh noooo… holly shh….

**Mare**: what's wrong?

**Poppy**: ehhh… ehhh… ehh… the train is going up… when it should be going down…

**Mare**: what?

**Poppy**: the train is going in the wrong way!

**Mare**: are you kidding me?

**Poppy**: nope…

**Mare**: what?

**Poppy**: crap! We took the wrong train!

**Mare**: are you serious?

**Poppy**: hahahhahahaha yeah hahahahahhaa… we took the wrong train!

**Mare**: shit! What are we going to do now? We need to be at the mansion in 10 minutes or Ash and James will find out that we are missing!

**Poppy**: I know!... mmm… I don't know!

**Mare**: where is this train going then….

**Poppy**: I don't know…

**Mare**: what are we going to do?

**Poppy**: ok… look, we can get down in the next stop!

**Mare**: ok… take your umbrella

**Poppy**: k! hahhahahahahaha

**Mare**: -.- Oh my gosh… I can't believe this!

**Poppy**: it's ok Mare!... we still being best friends… right?

**Mare**: hahahahhahaa yeah… we still being best friends!

**Poppy**: =D ….ok… here we go…

**Mare**: crap… it's raining really bad!

**Poppy**: I know!... ok… give your bag…. So now what?

**Mare**: we'll walk

**Poppy**: what?... Mare you can go for that way… is the train line! Do you want to kill yourself?

**Mare**: of course not Poppy!... I'm just checking if there is any way where we could find a route…

**Poppy**: ok… we should follow the people…. Hold on… where the hell did everybody go?

**Mare**: man! The streets are empty!

**Poppy**: I know… ok look!... there is a route!... let's go for that way…

**Mare**: ok… let's go!

**Poppy**: Mare… can you forgive me for this? Hahahahhaha =)… we still being best friends?

**Mare**: yes Poppy… we still being best friends… and yes I forgive you… but wait… there is not an exit!

**Poppy**: what you mean?

**Mare**: look… there is not route or street…

**Poppy**: what are you talking about?

**Mare**: that at the end of this route is a house… so we can't keep going…

**Poppy**: then let's go for this way….

**Mare**: k…. wait… no way again

**Poppy**: then… let's go left…

**Mare**: sure… crap… Poppy we can't keep going…

**Poppy**: you know what?

**Mare**: What?

**Poppy**: we should come back

**Mare**: sure… just tell me for where…

**Poppy**: crap!

**Mare**: I think that… it was this way

**Poppy**: Mare… we still being best friends after this… right? =)

**Mare**: Even though I am completely wet… and I'll probably get a cold… yes Poppy… we still being best friends…

**Poppy**: =D…. ok… so… what are we going now?

**Mare**: I think we should call Rashel… so she can talk to Thierry and explain him that we are going to be late...

**Poppy**: ok… do it…

**Mare**: hold on… ok… come on Rashel,… answer your phone…

**Poppy**: What happened?...

**Mare**: hold on… ok… Rashel?...

**Rashel**: Mare?... where are you!

**Mare**: eeehhh… hahahaa.. I don't know…

**Rashel**: what you mean when you say … "I don't know"!

**Mare**: ok…. So this is the story…. Poppy made us take the wrong train, so we end up in other train station in… I don't know where…so we decided to start walking and now we got lost…

**Rashel**: WHAT? … OMG! MARE… THEN… MMMM… COME BACK TO THE TRAIN STATION…

**Mare**: just tell me how…

**Rashel**: my gosh! Eehhh… ehhh… ask someone in the street…

**Mare**: I wish I could do that… but let's say that the street is completely empty… and there is no one we could actually ask something…

**Rashel**: my gosh… ok… mmm… try to…

**Mare**: wait! We found it! …. The train station I mean!

**Rashel**: great! Now… wait for the next train…

**Mare**: yeah… btw.. could you tell Thierry to not worry and try to distract the guys till we get there?

**Rashel**: sure… just take the right train this time…

**Mare**: sure… thanks! Bye!

**Poppy**: Mare… after all this… we still being best friends… right?... can you forgive me? =)

**Mare**: Poppy… have you ever heard… that best friends should be together in the good and bad moments no matter what happened… well… this is one of those bad moments …

**Poppy**: no ….it is not! This is a funny moment…

**Mare**: yeah… it is kind of funny… =D

**Poppy**: let's going to take some pictures while we wait the next train! =D

**Mare**: sure =D

**Poppy**: did you realize that we are going to be extremely late… right?

**Mare**: yeah… should we call someone to help us?

**Poppy**: who?

**Mare**: I could call Mark…

**Poppy**: your brother?... ok… call him!

**Mare**: hold on… mmm….mmmm…. he is not answering his phone! Where the hell is my brother when you need him?

**Poppy**: maybe with his girlfriend doing….

**Mare**: eeeewwwwww…. Too much information!

**Poppy**: hahahahahaha maybe that's the reason coz he is not answering his phone… coz he is busy…

**Mare**: POPPY! EEEWWW…. Ok… I'll text him…

"Mark I need your help!... please could you answer your stupid phone!"

**Mare**: done!

**Poppy**: picture time!

**Mare**: that's a good picture!

**Poppy**: I know!

**Mare**: hold on! ….Mark! hi… sorry… where are you?

**Mark**: Mare… what's up?... I'm really sorry but now I'm kinda of busy… so can't talk too much… I'm in our house… why?

**Mare**: never mind _(eewwww what is he doing?)_ don't worry… sorry for bother you…

**Mark**: it's ok… take care… bye!

**Mare**: ok… that was fast…

**Poppy**: so? What did he say?

**Mare**: he said he couldn't talk to me coz he was busy…

**Poppy**: eeeewwww I told you…

**Mare**: uuggghhh I know!...

**Poppy**: let's gonna say some stupid jokes…

**Mare**: like what?

**Poppy**: I don't know…

**Mare**: well done… let's take pictures better….

**Poppy**: look! The train!...

**Mare**: finally! We've been saved!

**Poppy**: hahahahahhaa this was a really funny day….but… Mare…

**Mare**: yes?

**Poppy**: did you forgive me? Are we still best friends?...

**OK... i know... i took my time and i'm really sorry... XD... however... i decided to write this story because is something that happend to me and my best friend last monday... hahahhahahahaha i am not kidding... we got lost... hahahhahahahahahaha**

**so tell me what you think... and if you have ideas... just tell me... and i promise that i'll make a story with it for you! XD**

**reviews?**


	4. Not matter how you act i love you

**I don't own the Night World... or any of the characters.. but i still trying to own Ash... XD**

My goodness! He knows I love him, but sometimes I really wonder if he has a brain inside his head! He is sooo childish and stupid… I really believe that I'm the only one who actually listen to all the weirdest and no sense stuffs he says!...

**Rowan**: I know… I've had the same feeling my whole life…

**Mare**: But still… I mean, I know he has good characteristics too… but sometimes I really, really wonder!

**Kestrel**: does Ash have any good thing?

**Mare**: he is sweet but retard, hot but sometimes stupid, spontaneous but not always, creative and sometimes too much, cute, cool but sometimes annoying…

**Kestrel**: wwooww, so a soulmate works is try to make the person look good…

**Rowan**: Kestrel…. Stop

**Mare**: she is right though…

**Rowan**: what you mean?

**Mare**: eeehhhh…

_*******Flashback******_

_**Mare**__: Ash… what are you doing?_

_**Ash**__: ssshhhh…. I'm going to scare the hell out of someone_

_**Mare**__: James?_

_**Ash**__: __nope_

_**Mare**__: Quinn?_

_**Ash**__ : nope_

_**Mare**__ : Morgead ?_

_**Ash**__ : nope_

_**Mare**__: Who?_

_**Ash**__: the most evil and stupid person in this mansion…_

_**Mare**__: well if that person it is not Morgead or Quinn… then who?_

_**Ash**__: Timmy…_

_**Mare**__: O.o Ash…. He is a kid… you know that, right?_

_**Ash**__: he is an evil kid Mare!_

_**Mare**__: I know, but still… Ash he is not the most evil person in the mansion… and trust me… he is not the stupidest person either… _

_**Ash**__: really?... then… who is it?_

_**Mare**__: mmm… never mind… but Ash, Timmy is 4 years old… he is not exactly dangerous…_

_**Ash**__: how do you know?_

_**Mare**__: coz I used to be 4 years old…_

_**Ash**__: so?_

_**Mare**__: I had to be careful with Mark trying to attack me…_

_**Ash**__: so?_

_**Mare**__: your plan is just stupid…_

_**Ash**__: so?_

_**Mare**__: you are going to fail…_

_**Ash**__: so?_

_**Mare**__: are you trying to annoy me?_

_**Ash**__: so?_

_**Mare**__: fuck you!_

_**Ash**__: so?_

_Mare kicks him in the shin_

_**Ash**__: aaaaagghhh…. So?_

_**Mare**__: ASH! Ok… you know what? I'm going to get something to eat…because you are making no sense… so after your plan fails, don't come to me asking for help or something… I won't do it… and you'll regret it…_

_**Ash**__: so?_

_**Mare**__: -.- bye_

_**Ash**__: see yaa_

_5 minutes later…_

_**Mare**__: lah lah lah… _

_**Poppy**__: hi Mare… what's up?_

_**Mare**__: not much…_

_**Poppy**__: what are you doing?_

_**Mare**__: a sandwich…_

_**Poppy**__: could you prepare…._

_**Ash**__: ….._

_**Poppy**__: my gosh!... what was that?_

_**Mare**__: Ash…_

_**Poppy**__: I'll go check!_

_**Mare**__: whatever you want…_

_**Poppy**__: MARE! ASH NEEDS HELP HERE! TIMMY THROW TO HIM A BOTTLE FULL OF WATER…_

_**Timmy**__: It was not water… _

_**Ash**__: O.o AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_**Poppy**__: MARE! ASH IS STUCK WITH A PAIL IN HIS HEAD!_

_**Ash**__: I CAN'T SEE… I CAN'T SEE… I'LL BE STUCK FOR EVER!... NOOOOOO…. I'LL BE STUCK FOR EVER!... MY KIDS WILL HAVE A PAILE IN THEIR HEADS TOO!..._

_**Mare**__: ash… you are doing the fool of yourself… you know that right?_

_**Ash**__: MARE! MY SWEET AND BEAUTIFUL MARE… MY DEAREST SOULAMTE, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! HELP ME…_

_**Mare**__: What did I tell you before?_

_**Ash**__: Mare… pleaseee… I'm sorry, I was a retard and I really disserve your hate towards me… but please help meeee_

_**Mare**__: I don't know…_

_**Quinn**__: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ASH? YOU FELT ON YOUR OWN TRAP? _

_**Ash**__: I did not!_

_**Poppy**__: yes he did…_

_**Quinn**__: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA SUCKER! HAHAHAHHAHAHAA_

_**Morgead**__: what the hell is going on…. WHAT HAPPENED ASH? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Jez: SUCKER!_

_**Rashel**__: AAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LMAO! LMAO!_

_**Ash**__: STOP LAUGHING!_

_**Quinn**__: _

_**Mare**__: stop laughing now!... he is not stuck in there… he… he… he… he is trying to show me that for me, he could do everything in the world… even do the fool of himself in public… he is doing this for me…_

_**Rashel**__: aaaaaawwwwww_

_**Jez**__: aaawwww MORGEAD! __YOU'VE NEVER DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT FOR ME!_

_**Quinn and Morgead**__: O.o he did what?_

_**Mare**__: what you heard… now live my boyfriend alone!_

_****End of the flashback****_

**Rowan**: well… I admit that he is a little bit stupid…sometimes

**Kestrel**: he fell sooooo many times from his crib when he was a baby…

**Rowan**: Kestrel!... that is not true!... mum told us that she let him fell ssoooo many times… that at the end he threw himself to the floor…

**Mare**: O.o

**Kestrel**: I thought that it was because he used to hit his head with the wall, every time he was caught doing something bad…

**Rowan**: no… dad said that when he was a baby Ash drunk blood in bad conditions… sooo when the blood reach his brain… well we all know what happened to him…

**Mare**: O.o GIRLS! He is not that stupid!

**Kestrel**: Come on Mare! Do you remember when he…

_***** Flashback****_

_**Mare**__: God! Today is such a good day! It feels sooo good sit and relax under the trees!_

_**Voice**__: it could feel better, if you are with someone…_

_**Mare**__: O.o who is that in there?_

_**Voice**__: your awareness… _

_**Mare**__: yeah right… well… I never listen to it though_

_**Voice**__: then I'm your angel… _

_**Mare**__: who is that in there…?_

_**Voice**__: my sweet Juliet… you can't recognize your Romeo? Look up! XD_

_**Mare**__: ASH! HAHAHAHHAHAA what are you doing up there?_

_**Ash**__: enjoying the day…_

_**Mare**__: you are hiding… right?_

_**Ash**__: yeah… Thierry is looking for me coz he wants to send me for a mission to Alaska!... so there are two options… me or Quinn… hahahhahahaha I think that Quinn should go…_

_**Mare**__: I agree… hahahahahha come down!_

_**Ash**__: no! you come up!_

_**Mare**__: I'm not good climbing…_

_**Ash**__: come on!_

_**Mare**__: ok…._

_Mare starts climbing the tree… but suddenly she fell_

_**Mare**__: aaawwww…_

_**Ash**__: ouch… that hurts!_

_**Mare**__: -.- nooooo really?_

_**Ash**__: don't use sarcasm with me! That is "burish" _

_**Mare**__: you mean boorish…_

_**Ash**__: what does it means?_

_**Mare**__: -.- never mind… could you help me…_

_**Ash**__: of course!... hold on my lady… you knight is climbing down!_

_Ash starts climbing down and suddenly he fell hurting his toes_

_**Ash**__: aw aw aw… I'M GUSHING BLOOD!"… __aaaaaahhhh!_

_**Mare**__: -.- __Ash… you'll survive…_

_**Ash**__: MARE! I'M GUSHING BLOOD!_

_**Mare**__: ash… you are not…_

_**Ash**__: pleaaasssee call the ambulance! A doctor! A dentist! The firemen! The police! The FBI! The CIA! The guys from the Area 51!_

_**Mare**__: O.o Ash?..._

_**Ash**__: yes sweetheart…_

_**Mare**__: you are such a drama queen…_

_**** end of the flashback*** _

**Mare**: I know that he can exaggerate sometimes… but I believe that really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really deep Ash is the intelligent men on the planet

**Kestrel**:

**Rowan**: that's really sweet Mare…

**Kestrel**: have you ever heard the song "dreaaammm dreaammm dreaaam dreaaammm dreeeaaammmm dreaaammmm dreeeaaammm …"

**Mare**: KESTREL! STOP MAKING FUN OF MY SOULMATE!

**Kestrel**: …. COULD YOU TELL ME IN WHAT PART OF THE PLANET ASH IS CONSIDERE AS AN INTELLIGENT MAN? HAHAHAHAHHAHAA

**Mare**: KESTREL STOP!

**Kestrel**: EVEN A DOOR IS MORE INTELLIGENT THAN ASH! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA… EVEN QUINN IS MORE INTELLIGENT! HAHAHHAHAHAAA

**Mare**: OK… YOU LOOK FOR IT!

_Mare kicks Kestrel in the shin _

**Kestrel**: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh that hurts! You'll pay for it!

**Ash**: I don't think so… if you touch my Mare… I'll personally kill you… and I won't pay attention to the fact that you are my sister…

**Kestrel**: I would like to see you try….

**Ash**: if Mare is hurt for your fault… I'll make you pay for it!... even if you dream it!... you'll end up hurt! I'm warming you Kestrel… no one can hurt my soulmate!... no one!

**Kestrel**: fuck you…. Rowan, stop laughing!

**Rowal**: I'm sorry… is just that I've never seen in my life Ash defending a person...

**Ash**: well… she is trying to hurt my Mare… so what are you expecting?

**Rowan**: nothing! It's just sooooo cute!

**Ash**: cute?

**Rowan**: yeah… you are soo sweet!

**Ash**: O.o cute? Sweet?

**Mare**: cute, sweet, hot, intelligent, gorgeous, nice, funny…. You know what?

**Ash**: What?

**Mare**: you are the perfect man…

**Ash**: and you know something else?

**Mare**: what?

**Ash**: I am all yours… and I'll always be…

**Mare**: I love you… no matter what…

**Ash**: I love you too… more than you'll ever know…

**Mare**: and not matter what happened between us… I'll always be with you…

**Ok firstly... i would like to thank everybody that have been reading and following this story... and not only this one..!... a really big thank you!... and also too the people who gave me ideas for the stories!... i love all of you!**

**reviews? ideas? critics? **


	5. weird people

For the fact that they were trying to get more and more people into the Circle Daybreak, all our dearest friends were stuck in Jez's ex- high school, and to be honest, some of them started adopting different attitudes…

**Morgead**: Jez… come on!

**Jez**: no…

**Morgead**: pleassseee….

**Jez**: nope

**Morgead**: Jez…

**Jez**: I said no!

**Morgead**: come on!

**Jez**: MORGEAD WE ARE NOT DITCHING SCHOOL!

**Morgead**: why not?

**Jez**: coz Thierry is counting with us! So shut the hell up!

**Morgead**: but Jez! This place is dangerous!

**Jez**: no.. it is not!

**Morgead**: yeah.. it is!

**Jez**: you say that only because the rugby team hurt you…

**Morgead**: that's not true!

**Jez**: then why did you called me asking if I could let you out of the lockers…

**Morgead**: they didn't put me there! I enter by myself!

**Jez**: O.o why?

**Morgead**: coz I wanted to know how it feels…

**Jez**: ok…

**Morgead**: what I was saying was that this place makes people act weird…

**Jez**: yeah sure… I mean, is absolutely normal that you suddenly felt like getting yourself on a locker…

**Morgead**: I am not talking about me…

**Jez**: then?

**Morgead**: well… I am talking about James…

**Jez**: James?

**Morgead**: yeah… did you know that he is part of the study club for little kids…

**Jez**: study club?

**Morgead**: yeah… the one where you help little kids with their homework!

**Jez**: aaawww James is so cute!

**Morgead**: you call that cute?

**Jez**: a problem with that?

**Morgead**: not with that… I have a problem with James!

**Jez**: why! Coz he is sweet and cute with the little kids?

**Morgead**: coz he is teaching the little kids that Ethnotechno is the best music style ever! And now every single kid younger than 8 years old is listening that crap!

**Jez**: so?

**Morgead**: so?

**Jez**: so?

**Morgead**: so?

**Jez**; Morgead!

**Morgead**: what!

**Jez**: you are exaggerating

**Morgead**: I am not!

**Jez**: yes you are!

**Morgead**: I never exaggerate!

**Jez**: what about that day when Poppy dream that the world was rotating a little bit faster and you actually built a full camp to save yourself in case that the earth comes closer to the sun?

**Morgead**: that could happen!

**Jez**: no way!

**Morgead**: ok.. fine… then what about Quinn?

**Jez**: what about Quinn?

**Morgead**: he started going to the church every Sunday morning!

**Jez**: that's because he used to be a religious man

**Morgead**: like 4563424503400 years ago!

**Jez**: maybe he liked it…

**Morgead**: he didn't use to do that!

**Jez**: well… maybe he thinks that God is going to help him find the way for heaven… I don't know!

**Morgead**: he Is sooo weird…

**Rashel**: hey guys… who is weird?

**Jez**: apparently Quinn…

**Rashel**: why?

**Morgead**: coz he is going church every Sunday morning!

**Rashel**: oh…. That

**Morgead**: yesss that!

**Rashel**: he is just doing that coz he believes that all the kids in this school are evil …

**Jez**: -.- really?

**Rashel**: yeah…

**Morgead**: you see!

**Jez**: no I don't!

**Morgead**: weird!

**Jez**: Morgead!

**Morgead**: what?

**Jez**: stop being stupid!

**Morgead**: I am not being stupid!

**Jez**: yes you are!

**Morgead**: ok… so what about Ash?

**Jez**: oh god! What about Ash?

**Morgead**: he is using a pillow in his stomach!

**Jez**: O.o what?... ok… that's weird…

**Morgead: **I'm telling you!

**Rashel**: why is Ash wearing a pillow under his shirt?

**Jez**: dunno

**Rashel**: well.. I always believed that Ash was a little bit weird…

**Jez**: tell me about it! I grew up with him!

**Mare**: hi guys… what's up?

**Morgead**: why does Ash wear a pillow under his shirt?

**Mare**: eehhhh.. it is not a pillow…

**Morgead**: what is that thing that he puts under then?

**Mare**: is…

**Ash**: MORGEAD! I HEARD YOU!

**Mare**: it is not a pillow…

**Morgead**: Ash why are you wearing a pillow?

**Ash**: MARE YOU SEE! I TOLD YOU PEOPLE WOULD BE BITCHING ABOUT IT!

**Mare**: Ash it's ok… take it easy… relax…

**Ash**: IT IS! EVRYONE IS MAKING FUN OF ME!

**Jez**: I don't get it… if you don't want people making fun of you… then why are you wearing a pillow?

**Ash**: it is not a pillow!

**Morgead**: what is it then?

**Ash**: IT'S MY BELLY!

**Jez** **and** **Rashel**: LMAO!

**Morgead**: HAHAHAHAHHA YOU ARE FAT!

**Ash**: I AM NOT FAT!... I'VE BEEN EATING TOO MUCH… BUT I AM NOT FAT!

**Mare**: Ash… there is nothing wrong with being fat…

**Ash**: I AM NOT FAT!

**Mare**: I know… but even if you were…

**Jez**: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA YOU LOOK AS A PREGNANT WOMAN! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

**Rashel**: HAHAHAHAHAH TRUE! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHA OMG ASH! YOUR BABY IS GOING TO BE BORN REALLY SOON! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA

**Ash**: SHUT UP! MARE!

**Mare**: guys! Leave him alone… his belly is a little bit big… but it's ok… he is not fat…

**Ash**: you are not helping…

**Mare**: sorry…

**Morgead**: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE PREGNANT GUY! HAHAHHAHAHAAH

**Ash**: SHUT UP! Mare! What can I do?

**Mare**: stop eating chocolate…and exercise!

**Ash**: can't be bother…

**Morgead**: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA FAT GUY!

**Jez**: there is nothing wrong with people being fat… the problem is you being fat coz you were always making fun of people! Hahahahahhahahahaa

**Rashel**: karma

**Ash**: I don't care what you say!... Mare you still loving me even if my belly is big right?

**Mare**: yes Ash… even if your belly is kinda big…now let's go…

**Ash**: where?

**Mare**: to do some exercise…

**Jez**: Morgead…

**Morgead**: yess?

**Jez**: if your belly is THAT big someday… I won't love you anymore…

**Morgead**: WHAT?

**Jez**: I mean … I will love you of course… but I'll send you to exercise with Keller for a year..

**Morgead**: yes love…

Sorry... i took my time... but i was stuck with this chapter...! a hope that you find it funny... i'll try to do Thierry and Hannah! promise!

reviews?


	6. Necessities

**I don't own the Night World... sadly...**

The hardest fact of be one of the leaders in Circle Daybreak is that every single member of the group lived in my house. I don't have a problem sharing my house! I swear, but if you live with your sexy soulmate, find some privacy is pretty hard. I mean… not that really matter much, but sometimes privacy is good.

For example, the other day, well let's say… eeehhhh, hahaha, Thierry was kinda… on… and trust me; you could tell only for the way that he was looking at me! So the thing is that we really needed to find some private place to… you know… do our stuffs…

**Hannah**: Thierry… I mean it!

**Thierry**: nooo

**Hannah**: Thierry stop!

**Thierry**: you know that you don't want me to…

**Hannah**: Thierry I don't want you to… but they are going to hear us!

**Thierry**: no they won't!

**Hannah**: Thierry they are vampires like you! They can hear every single sound…

**Thierry**: they won't hear us

**Hannah**: yes they will…

**Thierry**: I don't care then! This place was our house first!

**Hannah**: yeah but we need to show a little bit of respect for them…

**Thierry**: they won't mind! They have necessities too!

**Hannah**: Thierry! I'm impressed; you've never acted like that before!

**Thierry**: maybe because I'm in the mood!

**Hannah**: I love this new you! Hahahahaha

**Quinn**: WE CAN HER YOU!

**Jez**: DISGUISTING!

**Ash**: GO TO A MOTEL!

**Morgead**: OR TO SOMEWHERE ELSE!

**Keller**: A LITTLE BIT OF RESPECT!

**Thierry**: SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Hannah**: I told you…

**Thierry**: aaaaggghhhhhh!...

_**** 10 minutes after****_

So you understand now… There are some things that you need to do in a private… where stupid and gossip vampires can't hear you. So after a really long afternoon we couldn't do anything…

Anyways, we decided to go find a dark and isolated place somewhere on the house and well we found it, it was right outside the art room, this room that no one was supposed to be in so we weren't that worried about getting caught, although the thought was kinda of more exciting and arousing! I know… this is a little bit dirty… oh well…

We were in the best moment ever!, I mean all this time waiting for it and now finally we can do it!

Thierry kissed me as if the world was ending tomorrow and we couldn't be together anymore. Every kiss was full of warm passion and love, all the love that he has been waiting all these year…

He was pulling my pants down almost to my knees when… Oh crap… this is not going o end up good…

" MYYY EEEYYYEEEESSSSSSSS!... RASSSHHHHHEEEEELLLLL!"

"We are sooo dead…" I thought, and for Thierry's face you could tell that he was thinking the same.

"RAAASSSHHHHEEEELLLL! THIERRY AND HANNAH ARE DOING NASTY THINGS!" suddenly I feel soo scared! I mean Rashel is sooo going to kill us because Timmy got the great idea to come into the room, which had to be empty, where I and Thierry were almost having a good time!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH RASSSHEEELLL!" Timmy scream again "RRAAAASSSHHHHEEELLL!"

"Timmy what's wrong! Are you hurt? What's the matter!" and that's when she saw us. A lot of different feelings rush in her face until she decided for one, awkwardness…

"Rashel what were Hannah and Thierry doing?" Rashel's face was sooo awkward but at the same time worry because even if Timmy and she have the same age, Timmy is stuck in a four years old body and mentality! And explain all this necessity to a little kid… well let's say that… NO WAY!

"eeehhh Timmy, why don't you just go and play with your toys upstairs?" Timmy looked at her and rushed upstairs like trying to escape from what he saw…

"Rashel we are really sorry… I mean… we didn't…" Thierry started but Rashel cut him off " it's ok… I think… don't worry… and btw… Hannah pull your pants up!"

That was the first and the last time we tried something like that…

**Ok... this was a little bit akward to write... but i thought that it was sooo funny coz it is actually something that happened to a friend's sister... However i really hope you like the story...**

**Please review!**


	7. Mis awful

**This story is for chan chan chan chan... Vanessa123! because i don't want her killing me yet! hahahahahhaha just kidding!... thanks girl! so here is our dear ASH! hahahahhahaa... enjoy the story!**

**I don't own the Night World or any of the characters... but i still trying to own Ash, James, Quinn, Morgead and Thierry! XD**

I can't believe she actually did it! hahahahahahaha I was LMAO! No kidding! but it was kinda evil though… hahahahahhahahahaaa… I love Jez ! she is such an artist!

Ok… so for the fact that we are trying to get more and more humans into the Night World so they could be part of the Circle Daybreak, we are stuck in a human school… I know… even vampires are torture with "school". However, it is the only place where I can be with Mark alone and without Ash saying to him to put his hands of me! It is sooooo annoying!

Ok… so things in the mansion have been alright… hahahahhahaa for most of us… hahahahahahahahahahaha except for Ash and I…

Since Ash is over-weigh…

**Ash**:_ "Jade I can read your thought! And I am not over-weigh!"_

Ok! Fine… I'm sorry… so since Ash just got the biggest hugest belly I've ever seen in my life! Mare forced him to exercise everyday or…. Hahahahhahahahaa…. He was getting a liposuction =D =D

He opted to start exercising as soon as possible… the thing is that he tried to do it by his own but he couldn't coz Quinn was always distracting him with news and guys stuffs. So Mare made him start a sport journey with the master! Hahahahhahaa of course… the only one who could do something with THAT BELLY! Was of course!... Keller…

The thing is that in less than a month… yeah… you heard it right,,, in less than a month Ash got his super body back… or that's what he says! I'm just his little sister, so let's say that for me the guy is not a big thing!... but for Mare… my gosh! She has been dying with Ash new six packs! No kidding… actually to be honest, every single girl in the mansion has been dying for him! So now ALL the guys in the mansion are training!

Man! Ash's life is so easy… and now that Mark is training every single damn day! there is no one who can defend me!... or that's what I used to think… XD

So since I've been in this school, I've been kind of bully by a girl… not big deal for me, but sometimes that girl pisses the hell out of me, and I just feel like biting her! I am not exaggerating! Us the Redferns do not do that! The girl is just annoying…Her name is Kelly… For example, the other day…

**Maggie**: I heard the best remix ever man!

**Poppy**: which one?

**Maggie**: is with the song Physical…

**Mare**: who is it by?

**Maggie**: I don't know… my iPod sais that is from Germany Next Top Model…

**Mare**: hahahaahhahaa…. I know the original song… is good

**Kelly**: ARE YOU SERIOUS! THAT SONG IS AWFUL!

**Maggie**: I think that is good…

**Kelly**: the song that is by Olivia Newton?

**Maggie**: yeah =D

**Kelly**: is an awful song! It is terrible!... that thing shouldn't even be call music!

**Maggie**: wow.. chill Kelly… is just a song

**Kelly**: BUT IS AWFUL! THE AUSTRALIAN PEOPLE CAN'T MAKE GOOD SONGS!

**Poppy**: My days! Is just a song! And it is not that bad Kelly!

**Mare**: yeah! Kelly you just have a different taste of music than us…

**Kelly**: that's the worst song I've ever heard…

You see! She is annoying! And if you don't believe me… I remember when the other day she…

**Me**: I admit it!

**Hannah**: What exactly?

**Me**: I'm stupider than Ash!

**Mare**: Ash is not stupid! He is one of the intelligent guys I ever met!

**Hannah**: hahahahaha it's ok Mare… =D Jade… why are you saying that?

**Me**: hahaha sorry Mare… I said that coz I can't learn French! Is sooo hard!

**Mare**: I know… but still, is such a beautiful language…

**Hannah**: I think that it's ok…

**Gillian**: same here! I think that is easier if you speak Spanish too… I mean both languages have similar words…

**Kelly**: French is an awful language! I hate it so much!

**Me**: I don't think that is that bad…

**Mare**: yeah… I mean it's hard, but it is not THAT bad…

**Kelly**: is sooo weird! And stupid! And awful! I HATE IT!

**Hannah**: ok… Kelly you are exaggerating

**Kelly**: NO! I AM NOT! THE LANGUAGE IS SO AWFUL!

**Hannah**: ok…

**Me**: no it is not… is actually beautiful…

**Kelly**: I'm gonna kill all the French people in the world! And there you go! NO MORE STUPID FRENCH

**Mare**: O.o

**Me**: O.o

**Hannah**: O.o

**Gillian**: O.o don't you think that is a little bit exaggerating…

**Kelly**: no it's no… it is the best solution…

**Mare**: oh god…

So… can you believe now! The girl is madam awful! EVERYTHING IS AWFUL TO HER! No kidding! Aaggghhhh… hahahaha but the other day…

**Teacher**: ok kids, so today we'll be doing something fun! We'll do cartoons!

**Thea**: yaayyy!

**Kelly**: ok Jade… I'm gonna draw you

**Me**: ok… :/

**Hannah**: I'm gonna draw you Maggie!

**Maggie**: hahahahhaa ok!

**Me**: Jez! I'm gonna draw you!

**Jez**: sure…

_5 minutes after…_

**Kelly**: ok… I'm done!

**Me**: let me see…

**Kelly**: there you go

**Me**: eeewwww I am not like that!

**Jez**: that thing doesn't look like Jade…

**Maggie**: no… it doesn't

**Kelly**: yes it does! Jade has big eyes… and long hair, and a huge mouth!

**Me**: NO I DON'T!

**Hannah**: she has a big smile… but a pretty smile! Not that!

**Kelly**: I'm sorry but it looks like her… so…

**Jez**: ok Kelly I'm gonna draw you…

**Kelly**: ok! But let me see at the end =D

**Jez**: oh yeah… you'll see it…

_5 minutes later…_

**Jez**: ok… I'm done… Jade check it out…

**Me**: IT LOOKS LIKE HER! HAHAHAHHAHAHAA

**Hannah**: let me see!...

**Maggie**: OMG!

**Jez**: =D

**Kelly**: let me see! What the fuck? That doesn't look like me! I am not THAT FAT!

**Jez**: yes you are… and I'm sorry, but you were annoying Jade first… and trust me… no one annoys my cousin!

**Kelly**: you bitch! Cow bitch! Fuck you! Bitch!

**Jez**: yeah yeah yeah… blah blah blah everybody says that… and I'm sorry, but you started!

**Kelly**: bitch

**Jez**: whatever

**Jade**: hahahahhahahahahahahaha…. Love you Jez!

**Jez**: ;) it's ok

**Kelly**: bitch…

I love Jez… she is the best cousin ever!... sorry James, but she is the best! =D

**Ok... so i know that is not really long... but pleasse review, suggest or comment the story!... also if you have any ideas... i'll be glad to heard them!**


	8. exercising with Keller

**1) i don't own the Night WOlrd... but i still trying...**

**2) this chapter is for... chan chan chan... Vanessa123! coz you ask for it! and because you areee sooo funny and nice! thanks for your reviews! i love them!...**

1, 2, 3, and repeat… 1, 2, 3 and repeat… 1, 2, 3 and repeat… gosh… whay the hell did I think that this was gonna be easy?... oh.. yeah… coz Ash got it in less than a month!

**Morgead**: Mark! Shut the hell up! You are pissing me off!

**Quinn**: same here!

**Mark**: I'm sorry but… you are just jealous

**David**: of what?

**Mark**: of me…

**Morgead**: WHAT?

**Quinn**: WTF?

**David**: O.o

**Mark**: not you David… the other retards…

**Morgead**: excuse me?

**Quinn**: can I know why should I feel jealous?

**Mark**: coz humans can lose calories faster than vampires… so now we have a better body…

**Quinn**: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!

**Morgead**: yeah man! You look worst than… than… than… than…

**Quinn**: a lizard?

**Morgead**: yeah man! A lizard!

**David**: HAHAHAHAHHAHA I don't think so… actually I agree with Mark… we have a better body than you guys…

**Quinn**: I don't think so…

**Mark**: I do… me and David already have a six pack! Aaaawwww get own!

**Quinn**: who says that?

**David**: we do….

**Morgead**: big stuff…

**Mark**: just say it… we are better than you guys…

**Quinn**: you wanna bet?

**Mark**: why not?

**Quinn**: ok… let's see… you need to survive a whole week with Keller as your trainer… a whole week!... the one who can actually deal with it… wins… deal?

**Mark**, **David** **and** **Morgead**: deal!

**Mark's Pov**  
Day 1 - Keller suggested I keep this "exercise diary" to chart my progress  
this week.  
Started the morning at 6:00 AM. Tough to get up, but worth it when I  
arrived at exercise room where Keller was waiting for me with wait… Jade? Ok… this wasn't good… Jade is something of a goddess, with blond hair and a dazzling white smile. Keller showed me the  
machines and took my pulse after five minutes on the treadmill. Jade seemed a little alarmed that it was so high, but I think just standing next to her in that outfit of hers added ten points.

Enjoyed watching the aerobics class, Jade was very encouraging as I did my sit ups, though my gut was already aching a little from holding it in the whole time I was talking to her. This is going to be GREAT!

**Morgead's Pov**

Day 2 - Took a whole pot of coffee to get me out the door, but I made  
it. Keller was with… crap… Jez! They had me lie on my back and push this heavy iron bar up into the air. Then Keller put weights on it, for heaven's sake! Legs were a little wobbly on the treadmill, but I made it the full mile. Jez's smile made it all worth it. Muscles feel GREAT!

**David's Pov**

Day 3 - The only way I can brush my teeth is by laying the tooth brush  
on the counter and moving my mouth back and forth over it. I am certain  
that I have developed a hernia in both pectorals. Driving was okay as long as  
I didn't try to steer. I parked on top of a Volkswagen.

Keller was a little impatient with me and said my screaming was bothering the other people in the mansion. The treadmill hurt my chest so I did the stair monster. Why would anyone invent a machine to simulate an activity rendered obsolete by the invention of elevators? Keller told me regular exercise would make me live longer. I can't imagine anything worse.

**Quinn's Pov**

Day 4 –Keller and Rashel were waiting for me with their human and shape- shifter teeth in a full snarl. I can't help it if I was half an hour late, it took me that long just to tie my shoes. Keller wanted me to lift dumbbells. Not a chance, Keller. The word "dumb" must be in there for a reason. I hid in  
the men's room until she sent Nilsson looking for me. As punishment she made me try the rowing machine. It sank.

**Mark's Pov  
**  
Day 5 - I hate Keller more than any human being has ever hated any shape shifter in the history of the world. If there was any part of my body not in extreme pain I would hit her with it. She thought it would be a good idea to work on my triceps. Well I have news for you Keller, I don't have triceps. And if you don't want dents in the floor don't hand me any barbells. I refuse to accept responsibility for the damage, YOU went to sadist school, YOU are to blame. The treadmill flung me back into a science teacher, which hurt like crazy. Why couldn't it have been someone softer, like a music teacher, or social studies?

**David's Pov.**

Day 6 - Got Keller's message on my answering machine, wondering where I am. I lacked the strength to use the TV remote so I watched eleven straight hours of gossip girl…

**Morgead's Pov.**

Day 7 - Well, that's the week. Thank God that's over. Maybe next time Quinn is trying to own humans! He'll do it alone… hahahhahaa he was the second dude that left in less than a week! Hahahahhaa sucker! The worst part… oh yeah! Mark won!... crap….

**ok... please review! and i really hope you enjoy it!... again... Vanessa123 thank you soo much for your reviews!... =D it is really nice to meet you! XD**


	9. AN

**_Hey guys._**

**_I'm truly sorry, but something happened and I'm taking the decition of closing all my stories till this solves._**

**_Until then..._**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_Sweet. Night_**


End file.
